


Night : Our First Time

by lisanna44



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU where they lived, Bottom Ash Lynx, Canonical Child Abuse, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I don't read the manga, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisanna44/pseuds/lisanna44
Summary: "I want to make love to you"Ash's hands stop roaming Eiji's body. A confused look mixed with what Eiji learned to be fear gleamed beneath Ash's emerald orbs.Edit : very very sorry for my internet signal, i accidentally post it twice. so i delete one of them





	Night : Our First Time

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone have a better title, contact me please, i cant think of anything better (T-T)
> 
> Please enjoy

"I want to make love to you" 

 

Ash's hands stop roaming Eiji's body. A confused look mixed with what Eiji learned to be fear gleamed beneath Ash's emerald orbs. 

 

They have been dating for 6 months after Banana Fish incident, these days they just shortened it into 'BF'. They lost a lot of thing, they gained few things, and they learned more about each other. Eiji has been interested in Ash from the first time they met just as Ash felt warmth for the first time. The two of them tip-toed around each other until Ibe decided to knock both their heads and....there goes their second kiss. Ash and Eiji was reminded on how it felt right to kiss each other, lick lips slowly and let the other's tongue inside to roam. They confessed under the prowess of it and a smug photographer.

 

Then Eiji had taken Ash to his home to meet his parents in Izumo. Ash had been mesmerized. He did know the geography of Japan but the picture in his magazine was far outted by reality and he relished each step he put when their feet landed on Izumo's earth. 

 

The meeting with The Okumura's was a bit awkward, but Eiji's sister, Hanako, the only one beside Eiji to understand english help him interpreted their conversation. If Ash realized Hanako's black orbs always stared at him in awe he didn't comment on it. Several months past and gradually their relationship also made known to Eiji's family. He couldn't forget how Hanako pouted, tears pooling, while puching her big brother. Eiji though just stood there confused asking his sister why she didn't realize because it was so obvious. Poor poor Eiji didn't understand that Hanako had eyes on him the first time they met. So Ash patted her head and ruffled her raven hair gently as he and Eiji moved into their apartment in Tokyo. 

 

Few months later, here they are, finally initiating to have their first sex. Not that they haven't tried before. But Eiji was scared that he would traumatize Ash further while Ash had told him that it was okay. Eiji always _always_ see the fear in those eyes. Now, Eiji thinks, is enough time. They have their own private room and maybe, just maybe, they could nail it. What drives it was the fact that Ash has tried humping his back when he was half aslept and their usual touches become more intimate. They both confronted it and look where they are, naked in their bedroom, Ash on top of Eiji, a bottle of lubricant sits on their bedside counter. Ash is in the middle of peppering Eiji's neck when the sentence was spoken.

 

" _I want to make love to you"_

 

Ash immediately stop what he is doing and sits on Eiji's abdomen. Ash might be taller and heavier but Eiji had built back his stamina after deciding to try the olympic once more. 

 

Ash's head is tilted

 

"You want to..."

 

"If it is allowed....and if you are okay with it"

 

Eiji adds, his calloused right palm is drawing small circles on Ash's hip

 

"Why?"

 

Ash have thought that with Eiji knew about his past, he would offer himself to be penetrated. Not that he has any objection, but deep inside his mind, the memory still etched there and just...stay right there waiting for a trigger. It makes his body shivers unvoluntarily.

 

As if Eiji knows what he was thinking, his left hand pulled Ash arm gently and his body slumped into Eiji's. His head nestled beside Eiji and his nose picked the scent of their shampoo. It smells nice on him.

 

"Because I want you to know that the act of sex is not just body into body. Because I want to replace all those bad memories you have. Because I want you to know that I love you" 

 

Ash's eyes widen. He tried to move back but stopped by Eiji's arms hugging him to his body.

 

"Ash, two people can have sex without love, but you cannot make love without love itself. I want your body and mind to know that you have someome that loves you. You are not alone Ash and I will always love you, forever and ever"

 

Ash doen't know when tears streaming his cheeks, when he is sobbing in Eiji's arms, when Eiji whispered sweet words upon his ears again and again, reminding him that he is loved for who he is. All he knows Eiji is warmth and he hope to god that he will not lose him. 

 

Eiji lets Ash pour his heart out. He knows that Ash had been through a lot, things that normal people don't. Ash always has a facade that he is brave, he doesn't know fear, not even when Golzine is after his head. But after everything, Eiji knows that Ash has to let go. It's safe now to go out because Eiji will make sure of it. It is time for Eiji to help him.

 

After several minutes, Ash finally calms down enough. He leans back a bit, Eiji finally relents, to peck Eiji's lips.

 

"Yes, you may"

 

"Yes to wha- Oh!"

 

"And there he goes forgetting his own proposal. I think I'm going to back away if you forget this, Eiji" 

 

Ash snicker and Eiji pouts. They stare at each other before the two goes into a full blow laugh. They laugh a good while before Eiji finally kisses Ash in the mouth, one hand goes up the other goes down Ash's lean body.

 

"Okay"

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in this fandom. I really like the plot of this anime, not only the fan service it gave, but the whole story. the harshness of the world is really depicted perfectly in Banana Fish and the hardwork Ash did just to protect what is precious to him. I almost cried several times. i am an anime watcher so please forgive me if there is anything in the manga which is different from this fic. 
> 
> Till next time


End file.
